


in your arms, in your arms i'll stay

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: AU in which another body is found, and for a few minutes, Lukas thinks it's Philip





	

When Lukas first hears the news he looks towards the back of the class, where Philip usually sits, only to find his seat empty.

  
His stomach crawls its way up his throat, and he knows that if he doesn’t get out right now he’s going to puke. Without so much as a word, he shoves his chair back and runs out of the classroom, not even bothering to grab his backpack. When he reaches his bike, he spins out of the parking lot so fast his tires squeal.

  
Then he’s riding towards Philip.

  
It’s him. It’s him, it’s him, it’s him. Philip was right, and that man found him, and he killed him, like he would have done that night if Lukas hadn’t stopped him.

  
But Lukas wasn’t around to save him this time.

  
The thoughts bang around his head, and he revs the engine, riding much faster than the speed limit, and not caring.

  
He has to get to Philip. He has to know he’s okay.

  
He can hear the sirens coming from town, and he follows them to the police station. Helen and Gabe stand outside, Tony beside them.

  
He parks the bike, throwing his helmet down, stomping over to them. He pushes past Gabe, his lungs so full of fear he isn’t sure he’s even capable of speech.

  
“Where’s Philip? Where is he?” He exclaims, head whipping around.

  
“Lukas? Shouldn’t you be in school?” She asks, brows furrowing, lips turning downwards.

  
“Where’s Philip?” He asks again. Her lips part, and she looks over his shoulder. Lukas rakes a hand through his hair, and turns in the direction of her gaze.

  
And there, walking up with his bike, hair tousled, wearing a hoodie, is Philip. Alive.

  
He frowns when he sees Lukas, and that frown deepens when he sees the ambulance pulled up beside the station, it’s lights flashing. His lips part, and Lukas can see the hesitation on his face.

  
In that moment, he doesn’t care that Helen and Gabe and Tony and who knows who else is watching.  
Philip is alive, he’s okay, he’s okay.

  
He runs for him, and though Philip’s face flashes with confusion, Lukas doesn’t stop.

  
They slam into each other, and Lukas grabs for Philip, needing to hold him _now_. He pulls him into his arms, and buries his face in his neck. Philip hesitates a moment more, before winding his own arms around him.

  
He’s holding on for dear life, and inhaling the scent that is Philip, and he’s never been as relieved as he is right now. Philip is alive.

  
Philip pulls back slightly, brows pulling together.

  
“What are you doing?” He asks.

  
Lukas’ hands settle on the sides of Philip’s neck, and he shakes his head, letting out a breath.

  
“I thought it was you. When I heard about the body, and you weren’t in class, I thought it was you. Philip, I thought it was you.” He says, shaking Philip slightly. Philip places his hands on top of Lukas’, a look of awe on his face.

  
“I’m okay.”

  
Lukas’ lips spread in a wide grin, and he nods, chest swelling with happiness and relief and love.

  
“You’re okay.”

  
“I’m okay.”

  
“You’re okay.”

  
Lukas pulls him back in, hugging him tightly.

  
“If you died-if you died because we didn’t tell-if you-“ Lukas stammers.

  
“We’re okay. We’re okay.” Philip says, clamping his eyes shut, burrowing further into Lukas’ arms.

  
Neither of them pulls away for a long time. Helen and Gabe and Tony and everyone else standing around is watching them, and for the first time, Lukas doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that they’re watching and knowing that this is more than just a hug between friends. He doesn’t care that this will obviously get back to his father.

  
Philip is alive, and in his arms, and that’s all that matters. It’s all that will ever matter.


End file.
